Arctodus Ursus Horribilis
The Arctodus Ursus Horribilis is the natural threat of the 1976 natural horror film Grizzly. It was a prehistoric grizzly bear, at least 15 ft tall that likely hibernating that managed to survive into modern times and become a threat to the national park in the film, killing many victims before being nuked to death by a ranger. Grizzly The Arctodus made its debut in the film killing a pair of girls camping in the national park that it randomly wandered into. After their bodies were found, Chief Park Ranger Michael Kelly began a hunt for it with his rangers. One day soon, the Arctodus attacked and killed Ranger Gail, who stopped at waterfall to cool off. Soon after, Kelly recruited his two best friends, naturalist Arthur Scott, an expert on bears, and local professional forest guide, hunter, and helicopter pilot Don Stober to help him kill the Arctodus. Meanwhile, the beast continued it spree and killed another tourist in the park, prompting supervisor Charley Kittridge to call in a huge number of hunters to kill the Arctodus. As Kelly and his friends continue to hunt it, the Arctodus continued to avoid them and, after finding him, toppled over a ranger tower and killed Ranger Tom, Gail's lover. It later made an attack in town, killing a mother and ripping her son's leg off. As Kittridge finally agreed that the park be closed, Kelly, Stober, and, by himself, Scott all make a final hunt for the giant ancestral grizzly. Kelly and Stober attempted to bait it with a dead deer, but after hearing a rifle ready for fire, the Arctodus fled, circling back and steal the deer carcass. Later, the partially eaten deer was found by Scott, who contacted Kelly and tried to drag it to a halfway point. The Arctodus ambushed Scott, beheading his horse and knocking him out cold, before burrying him alive. When he woke up, it returned and killed him. This left his friends angry and thirsting for revenge. After Stober and Kelly found him in the former's helicopter, he was chased all around by the angry Stober, eventually becoming tired and scared, and taking refuge in the trees. When they landed, it attacked the helicopter and damaged it beyond flying capability, causing Stober to be thrown clear. As the Arctodus moved to attack Kelly, Stober shot him twice, prompting it to turn on him. Though Kelly then shot him several times, the Arctodus grabbed and killed Stober, before turning on Kelly again. Kelly grabbed a rocket launcher out of the copter and, as it angrily approached him, blasted the Actodus, killing it instantly. Physical Capabilities As it was a prehistoric grizzly bear, the Arctodus was much larger, stronger, and faster than any modern descendants it has, able to, albeit barely, keep ahead of Don Stober's helicopter, behead a horse with a single swipe of it paw and, most notably, easily wreck over a much larger ranger tower. Its estimated height was 15 feet. Category:Threat Animal Category:Man-eaters Category:Deceased